Axiomatic in the field of physical therapy is that early implementation of a rehabilitation program, comprised of motion and strengthening exercises, is essential to realizing optimal results for regaining functional recovery following surgery or injury to the knee joint.
For patients who have undergone surgery for knee replacement or repair, medical care professionals will routinely recommend protocols designed to enable the patient to control and manage pain and swelling, increase range of motion, and endure progressive weight-bearing, in accordance with the patient's strength level, healing progress, and pain tolerance. Many traditional knee rehabilitation exercises involve hands-on manipulation by a physical therapist, as well as exercises performed by the patient without the assistance of mechanical devices or other individuals.
The object of the present device is, generally, to provide an apparatus to facilitate the attainment of rehabilitation goals for patients or users recovering from knee repair or replacement surgery, by providing an easily portable knee exercise device with which the patient or user, while lying comfortably on a floor or other flat, horizontal surface, can position and maintain his or her leg in an approximately vertical position relative to the user's upper torso in order to situate the targeted knee above the user's heart to alleviate knee swelling; and, which the user may use when he or she is at a rehabilitation phase that is centered primarily on passive range of motion and management of swelling, as well as when the user progresses to a stage in the rehabilitation process where he or she may focus more directly on developing strength and functional independence.